Takigakure (Sigma)
Takigakure (滝隠れの里, Takigakure no Sato; Village Hidden in a Waterfall) is a village located in the Land of Dragons. In terms of the village's appearance, Takigakure seems to be based on mostly Southeast Asian aesthetics. After the war this village was finally recognized as one of the " ". The shinobi of this village specialize in -based ninjutsu. The villagers are known for their loyalty to protect not only the leader, but each other as well, even if it means death. As being recognized, the village's leader is know known as the Takikage (滝影; Literally meaning "Waterfall Shadow"), and has the first Takikage; Shingi (信義, Lit. "Loyalty"). With thanks to the Takikage, the village has never been as stable. Before his reign, the village suffered the wrath of the Patriot. However, Shingi stepped in a and made a name for himself. History Around the time of the village's formation, the village tasked Kakuzu with assassinating , the First Hokage. Facing the might of the Wood Release, returned in failure. Despite the insurmountable danger faced on this mission, what awaited his return to his village was the stigma and harsh punishment associated with the failure of his objective. In response to this treatment, a wrong levied against a shinobi who had put life and limb on the line for his village, Kakuzu came to hold a violent hatred for Takigakure as he escaped from imprisonment. In his flight from the village, Kakuzu killed the village elders, took their hearts, and fled with knowledge of the village's most prized . Prior to the Fourth Shinobi World War After the fourth war, Taki, under a new leader, claimed themselves as one of the . Regaining their tailed beast, , after Sigma's sacrifice, they wished to show everyone else that they exist as well. However, with every plan there is road block.And their leader would be known as the Takikage, the first being Shingi. Alliances * Land of the Sky under a new and positive leader, the Land of the Sky was rebuilt, and jointed in a alliance with Takigakure. The Sky, would lend Taki help in war, via air combat, as well as the advanced technology efforts, making their technology rating raise. They have advanced items such as modern day weaponry, guns and other mechanized items. Economy Income Currently, Takigakure only has one primary incoming being the; Zō Meshi. These are restaurants franchises, within many villages of the shinobi world. Most places contain more than five within the Land's borders, except for Sunagakure. Zō started off, as a small shop within Taki, by a villager named Kyotsu. During the era of the Patriot, his shop was destroyed, however when Shingi, the current Takikage, came and defeated the patriot, he helped Kyotsu rebuild his shops. After the Fourth War, villages scavenged for, and this is when Zō Meshi began to take flight. Technology It appears that Takigakure, is one of the more advanced technologic counties of the Six Great Nations. It base of technology was brung in, when the alliance with the Land of the Sky (Sigma), first began. Within a two year time span, it quickly evolved into modern day televisions, radios, and even motored vehicles. As of recent, Teki, a technology "geek" has placed the finishing touches on his, Eagle Eye Shop, a shop that sells and installs video camera. Military Kekkei Genkai/Tōta Division Primary Kekkei Genkai Division Secondary Kekkei Tōta Division Combat Division Medical Division Sensory Division Infiltrating Division Aerial Forces Landmarks Yggdrasil Yggdrasil, is the large tree standing in the middle of Takigakure, where the Takikage lives. The tree is thought to have been grown from a stem of the . This speculation was opened by the First Takikage, Shingi, after being able draw in chakra from the tree, and adds to his own storage. Forest of Nature Clans Ketsueki Clan The Ketsueki Clan, is a clan, who originated from Kirigakure, then defected and joined Takigakure (Sigma). The clan, is one of the top four noble clans of Ryūgakure. The clan is highly known for their unique ability to control the flow of blood, in their very own body's, or their opponents. Kazami Clan The Kazami Clan are the descendants of the Uchiha Clan. The Kazami clan, had been there from the start, but were instantly forgotten, when Madara Uchiha had began his reign. They even helped the Uchiha fight during the warring period, though were still over looked by other clans. Until they were found by Omega Uchiha, though some followed Sigma when he joined Taki. Hagane Clan The Hagane Clan is a family hailing from Takigakure (Sigma), who specializes in the Steel Release, and Swift Release. They are also known for their amount of "under cover work" they do for the village. Most members of the clan play major roles in the work of developing the village, in all sorts of ways. Namikaze Clan The Namikaze Clan is a clan from Takigakure (Sigma). They began their expansion during the revolution. Recently they have been named one of Taki's elite clans, due to their advanced level of speed and Onmyōdō Art. Akarui Clan The Akarui Clan, is a clan that are rivals to the Nara Clan. The Akarui, specialize have a special Kekkei Genkai known as the Light Release. Tsuyujimo Clan The Tsuyujimo Clan (つゆじも一族, Tsuyujimo Ichizoku) is one of the many clans that reside in Takigakure (Sigma). Ascending past their successors, the , they have been feared throughout the lands for their Freezing Release. Jūgo's Clan Trivia Category:Fanon Villages Category:Canon Village